


Red String of Fate

by hurtbycanonthoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And I hate my writing, Fluff, Gen, this isn't very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtbycanonthoughts/pseuds/hurtbycanonthoughts
Summary: When someone is born, they have a red string wrapped around their pinky that connects them with their soulmate. While your friends found their soulmate before the end of middle school, you weren’t worried about finding yours. That was, until you switched schools in the middle of your first year of high school and met a green haired boy.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Red String of Fate

For as long as you could remember there was this red string wrapped loosely around your pinky until someone from the other side of the string pulled it. Your parents had told you that on the other side of the string would be your soulmate though you’ve never been focused on trying to find them after finding out about it. Deciding instead to focus on your studies and the friends you had made in Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. Your two closest friends were Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi who just so happened to be each other’s soulmate. They supposedly realized when they were younger but never really told anyone, not sure how others would react to the fact that they would be together when they got older. You’ve always supported the two, letting them know that on multiple occasions especially they left you for your last two years of junior high.

By the time you had reached highschool, you ended up going to Aobajohsai with Kunimi and Kindaichi. You’d be lying if you didn’t do it just to see Iwaizumi and Oikawa again. You had missed having them around and didn’t seem to talk to anyone since they had left. Sure you became close to Kunimi and Kindaichi when they left but you didn’t seem as outgoing as you once did and everyone who knew you could see it. Somehow your dear friends had talked you into becoming their manager even though you protested and declined for almost two weeks. You had nothing against the sport or being the manager, it’s just you wanted to focus on your academics and not take care of Oikawa overworking himself nonstop just to beat his longtime rival.

The first time you felt the string being pulled was when you were working on your assignments in the seats during a practice game against Karasuno High. You pulled the string back in annoyance as you continued working, not paying attention to the reaction a certain first year had on the opposing team. When Oikawa had gotten there you spared a few glances to catch their small player and Kageyama doing a quick attack. You were impressed that someone managed to keep up with the black haired setter but you made sure not to let anything show on your face, aware a certain captain would probably complain. Realizing the match was over you stood from the stands, heading down as Karasuno were heading out of the doors to go back to their school. But not before you caught a glimpse of your red string tied to another hand. 

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re leaving us for Karasuno. I thought we raised you better!” Oikawa complained, yet again. When you told the third years that you were changing schools, they never shut up about how you were abandoning them for a different team and school. They didn’t even try to listen to the part of “I’m not being a manager.” as they were too focused on you leaving. Iwaizumi was the only one who caught the comment and eventually told them to shut up and that you weren’t going to manage that team because you didn’t even want to manage for Seijoh at first. “You act like you won’t see me again. I’ll still go to your games and support you guys.” You replied with a roll of your eyes. That seemed to make the captain feel better as the frown that was once on his face was now replaced with a smile. Eventually when you caught up to Kunimi and Kindachi for a class, you told them about the news and even though they didn’t say it, you could tell they were upset that you were leaving.

Later that day you had walked outside and saw the third years waiting for you. You couldn’t help but feel sad, knowing this was the last time you five would wait for each other and go home. “Hurry up Y/N-chan! You’re slow!” Tooru called out and you couldn’t help but shake your head at him as you walked over. He threw an arm over your shoulder before you all began walking. Makki and Mattsun were the two talking the most with the occasional remark from Iwa and Oikawa. After you hadn’t spoken for awhile, you felt a nudge at your side. Turning your head, your eyes locked with Iwaizumi who was practically asking you if you were ok. You just simply gave a nod in return before parting ways with the four boys. 

* * *

‘Ah it’s your first day right? Good luck! Already miss you traitor~! (I’m kidding! But I do hope everything goes well)’ You’ve been staring at that message for almost five minutes. It was hard changing schools and leaving the six people you cared about when you’ve only been there for a couple of weeks but you had too. The curiosity of who was on the other side of your string got the better of you even though you hate to admit it. Throughout your entire life you never even cared to figure out who’s pinky was tied to the same string as you but when you saw a glimpse of it slipping out of the door after the practice match, you couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was silly if you thought about it but you figured it was better to just get this over with.

A quiet voice pulled you out of your thoughts as you remember that you were currently walking around with Kiyoko. When you had gotten there the vice principal had suggested her to show you around the school so you could be familiar with it seeing as it was different from Aobajohsai. You hadn’t minded since you were able to message your old friends without getting in trouble and it was nice to get to meet a new friendly face when the only person you knew was Kageyama. “Is everything ok? You kind of zoned out for a moment.” Her voice was soft and you caught on the hint of worry in her tone. “Ah yeah sorry. I was just thinking about these people I had to manage for volleyball”

It was easy to catch the way her face seemed to light up when you mentioned the club but she didn’t mention anything about possibly managing Karasuno’s team as well. Maybe she noticed the way you seemed annoyed whenever you said it but you weren’t really sure. After some time, you two had only really one stop to go to which just happened to be the gym. You could already hear the familiar sound of shoes squeaking on the floor and volleyballs hitting the floor. You couldn’t help but smile, already missing the sounds you’ve become accustomed to. Well you would’ve missed it had it not been for the ball that hit you when you weren’t paying attention. Almost immediately two people came rushing out to get the ball and make sure you were ok. “I’m so sorry! I accidentally messed up the receive!”

You waved your hand, letting the green haired boy that it was fine as you tried not to laugh at how worried he was. “Don’t worry about it. This wasn’t necessarily the first time I’ve gotten hit by one.” When you had looked up, you noticed his eyes were focused where your right hand was holding the volleyball towards him. You weren’t really sure why he’d be looking at it until the next three words escaped past his lips. “Um… nice string.” It was so quiet that you were sure that he made it so only you could hear it. You glanced at his left hand for confirmation and getting it whenever you saw the bright red around his pinky as well.

Kiyoko and the other person who you believe didn't play, seemed to get what was going on and took a step inside the court so you both could talk. “So… I guess you were the one I saw when you were leaving. Have to give you credit, you actually ended up making me curious enough to find you.” The green haired boy seemed to relax when you spoke up first even smiling at your last comment. “Yeah I guess I was. I’m glad that you decided to find out who I was. I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi.” You both gave each other a soft smile and you bowed. “I’m Y/N L/N” Before Tadashi could say anything else Kiyoko stepped outside. “Hey they need you in there and we need to head back inside.” Even though you both wanted to talk more, you nodded and said your goodbyes. As you began to head back into the building you looked at Kiyoko. “Do… you guys need another manager?”

* * *

Oikawa, Makki, Mattsun, and Iwaizumi pulled out their phone hearing the notification of a text. When they opened it, they saw a message from you that they didn’t think they’d ever get. _‘Guys, I met my soulmate’_


End file.
